A Twist In Time
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: Alot can happen in a month. Especially to Hollywood's Leading Man. Will Turner soon realizes to stay in the present, he must revisit his past and make his dream girl fall in love with him. Sounds easy, right? Too bad she doesnt remember him. OC AU


** November 30th, 2013  
Hollywood, California**

_November 30th, 2013- Hollywood, California  
Actress** Lila Parrish **was seen this past weekend in her cousin's new Hollywood hotspot with her costar from her upcoming movie** Zac Efron**. The two are starring in a drama coming out next summer that still has yet to be named. The two were seen at the grand opening of the new club The **Black Pearl**, whose owner is **Jack Sparrow**, lead singer of the Grammy winning band **The Rum Runners**. It's been rumored that Lila and Zac have been dating secretly for over a year, but the two stars had no comment. But that's not to say that Lila's very overprotective cousin didn't have a few "choice" words with the paparazzi who wouldn't seem to leave Lila alone..._

"Oh, Jack." She whispered, under her breath as she scanned the tabloid. The young actress was sitting in her trailer, outside the set of her new movie Grease. When she turned the page, she saw her cousin's face plastered on the following page with the words 'Flightless Sparrow' written in bolded letters. She leaned against her vanity, and reached across for her cell phone, but she placed it back down and stared down at the article written on him.

_This Just In for November 30th, 2013- Hollywood, California  
Is Grammy winning artist** Jack Sparrow **giving in to the pressures of following in fellow rockstars footsteps before him? It would seem so. The gorgeous lead singer of London based group **The Rum Runners **was found inside a trashed hotel room last Saturday night. Just a few hours after he nearly got into a fist fight outside **The Pearl **earlier after a photographer followed his cousin **Lila Parrish **out to her limo, not telling her pass through. When asked who trashed the room by police, Sparrow calmly (yet supposedly with his usual slur) replied to the officials that there was an armadillo inside his closet and that was the reason the room looked as it did. Jack was let off the hook, after only paying minor fees to the hotel, but when he and Parrish were seen boarding a plane to the Caribbeans last weekend, where they will be shooting the newest **Pirates of the Caribbean **sequel, the always witty Jack didn't have a comment. _

"Oh my goodness, Jack." She whispered, placing her head in her hands and staring down at the picture in front of him. Could he actually be that stupid, that drunk, to trash a hotel room and then blame it on an armadillo? She groaned as she massaged her temples, before tossing the magazine to the side, and staring at her reflection in the mirror. Time really hadn't changed her. Her usual long, golden-brown curls fell straight at her shoulders. She twisted a strand of her newly highlighted hair around her finger and glanced down at the magazine that laid with pages in every which way direction.

She rolled her neatly lined, emerald eyes and moved them back to the phone just as it started ringing 'He's A Pirate', the theme song for her upcoming movie. She smiled to herself in triumph as she realized that she had taken a spot that was once filled by her rival Keira Knightley.

Though Keira wasn't really her rival, it was all in good, Hollywood tabloid fun. She grabbed her jeweled, hotpink cellphone and glanced down at the number. She sighed, recognizing it instantly and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Lila, where are you?" Came her best friend's frantic voice. Saphira had been Lila's best friend since before she could remember. After graduating highschool in London a few years ago, the girls set off for the States. It was Hollywood for Lila, where she pursued her dreams of becoming on of Hollywood's Leading Ladies, and New York for Saphira who had always had her heart set on Broadway. They were doing great, for only being out a few short years.

Lila, thanks to Jerry Brunkheimer and a guest spot on CSI last season, got picked to play in the upcoming fourth Pirates of the Caribbean installment. She already had two other movies under her belt, and was currently working on the Grease remake with Zac Efron. Saphira on the other hand was still performing in the long running production of Beauty and the Beast. After it ended that summer, she would take a little break, before starting back up in the fall with The Little Mermaid. Lila smiled to herself, taking her blonde Sandy wig off the vanity table in which she had originally thrown it, and put it on it's holder. She combed it through with her fingers, before saying, "Saph, I'm sorry. Filming ran over today. I'm on my way."

She said that as she grabbed her car keys, with the little crystaled, skull tiara hanging off of it reading 'pirate princess'. She smacked her gum before asking, "Saphie, chill out."

"I am." Lila smirked, knowing the reason Saphira wasn't calm is because she was left alone with her cousin. And Lila knew how spastic Saphie could get if she was alone in the presence of the rock god Jack Sparrow.

"No, no you're not." Lila said, as she finally made it to her hot pink Volkswagen bug. That was Lila. Everything had to be pink. And when I say everything, I mean everything. Lila smirked as she flipped on the radio, and said to Saphira as she pulled out of the parking lot, "Saph, you don't talk when your nervous because you play with your hair. And judging by the fact that I just heard Jack groan, I know you're playing with your hair...speaking of which, put Jack on the phone." Saphie said she would, and after a few rustling sounds and some static, letting Lila know that Jack was doing all he could possibly do to not answer his cousin, he finally answered, "Hey, darlin'."

"Armadillo?" Was all Lila said. That was all she needed to say, since Jack snorted and didn't answer. "Jack, honestly. It's not funny. My reputation is at stake too, since I was at the same hotel." She stepped on the brake when she saw some paparazzi circling the cafe on Rodeo Drive that she was supposed to meet Jack and Saphie at. She groaned inwardly, not wanting Jack to get in yet another fight with the paparazzi and said, "I'll be in in a sec." And with that, she flipped her hot pink cell phone shut, and tossed it into her Prada purse that was laying on the floor board.

She sighed as she parked in front of the Cafe Rodeo. She took a deep breath, knowing that her hot pink bug always went without going unnoticed here in Hollywood, grabbed her bag, and stepped out of the car. It wasn't a second after she did that, that she was surrounded by photographers. Ignoring their questions and their questioning about hers and Zac's relationship or Jack's recent behavior at the Beverly Hills Hotel.

Lila just shoved her sunglasses on her face, and walked inside the cafe. She didn't like the Cafe Rodeo, nor did she think their food was very good. But it was the closest thing to the set, and that's what she settled with. Taking her sunglasses, and pushing them up on her head, she scanned the cafe to look for Jack and Saphira. She finally saw them sitting in a far back table, and smiled as she walked over to them. Saphie looked immensely relieved when she saw Lila take the seat beside Jack, "Sorry. Filming ran over." She said, scooting herself up to meet the table.

She glanced over at Jack, who was gazing down at the menu behind his black-rimmed glasses. Behind them, were his sparkling, chocolate eyes that were heavily lined with kohl. She never knew why Jack wore those glasses, for he himself had even said that he had perfect eye sight. But Jack was Jack. He didn't need a reason to do anything he did. And though Jack did do the odd movie role here and there, his first love was music. And Lila knew that Jack Sparrow had probably graced the cover of Rolling Stone more than any person alive today. Whenever Jack did decided to grace the silver screen with his flawless appearance that had millions of girls swooning, he did the roles that no regular actor seeking out an Oscar nomination would go after. And for that, Lila had to respect him.

She glanced over at Saphira, who was busy playing around with one of her dark ringlets that fell past her shoulders. Saphira wasn't a Hollywood girl. That was evident. Saphie had always had an adorable look, never masked by any pressures of the business. And she still had that, with her innocent ways and adorable appearance, Lila almost envied her for remaining who she really was. Not something everyone thought actresses should be. Saphie glanced at Lila, giving her a silent thank you, and dropped her hand from her hair at seeing Jack's look.

"So." Lila said, wanting to get her mind off of the whole armadillo thing. And judging by the look that was on Jack's face, that oh-so evil, plotting smirk, he was thinking the exact same thing she was. That_ damn _armadillo. "How's Sean?"

"Gay as ever." Saphie looked at Jack in complete horror as a smirk spread across the singer turned actor turned singer again who sometime act's face as he continued to scan the menu. Lila rolled her emerald eyes and said to Saphie, "Jack's gay, he just wishes Sean was."

"Oh, you have found me out, my love." Jack said, dramatically, putting his menu down and taking a drink of whatever it was inside his cup. Lila prayed silently that it wasn't anything alcoholic, neither of them could go through with another armadillo episode. Sighing, and looking inside her purse, Lila figured out that her phone must have fallen out of her purse when she pulled it off of the floor board. Sighing, and knowing that she was expecting a call from Gore later on that day on when she needed to run by the set and pick up her script, she got up from the table and said, "I'll be back."

"We'll be waiting." Jack said, winking at her and shooting a smile over in Saphie's direction. Lila could see Saphie gulp, and send a pleading look of help over in her direction. Knowing it was just a matter of time before one of them cracked, Lila smiled and reluctantly made her way back over to the door that lead out into the paparazzi filled streets of Rodeo Drive.

She reached out for the door, but was cut off when someone opened it from the other side and collided with her. Thinking it was a stupid photographer or someone, Lila was preparing to murder them for actually following her in this time. But her face relaxed when she saw who it was.

William Turner, Hollywood's most talked about and wanted leading man. Not to mention, Hollywood's Hottest Leading Man. Lila found herself staring. Sure, she had met Will on various occasions, and yes he was playing her love interest in the new Pirates movie, but still. Everything about Will was gorgeous.

"Oh, love." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her. He knew he had an advantage on her. Smiling down at her, he said, "My fault, I didn't even look." His long, chestnut ringlets were pulled back tightly behind his head. He was wearing a white button up shirt that was open by a few buttons and a black jacket over it. After taking his hands off of Lila's shoulder, but leaving one of them, he continued to smile down at her. She glanced at his pocket to see his Pirates script sticking out of it.

She smiled up at him, ignoring the look Jack shot over at his two Pirates costars and said to him, "Oh, it's fine." She winced at the fact that she was struggling to find the words to talk to Will. And he noticed this, but only smiled, and decided that if he was going to be spending six months with her, filming a movie, now was not the time to bother her about it. Lila opened her mouth, but closed it when she saw that Jack was making kissy faces over at her, sending Saphie into a fit of giggles. Will, who still hadn't taken his hand away from Lila's shoulder (which was starting to add to her not being able to be capable of speaking English), tore his eyes away from Jack and looked back at Lila.

Remembering she needed to get her phone out of her car, and thankful that she now had a reason to leave, she said to Will, "Why don't you join us? We're over there." She winced at that, like he hadn't just seen the faces Jack had been making. Will chuckled softly, and said to her, "I'd like that." She smiled at him, before walking over towards the door, making Will remove his hand. Will winked over at her, before making his way to the table where Saphie and Jack were sitting.

Smiling to herself, Lila exited the cafe and began walking to her car as if she was floating.

"Lila! How do you feel about your cousin trashing a hotel room?" She sighed. Funny how you can't be happy for long in Hollywood. "Was there really an armadillo in his closet?"

"Of course there was no armadillo in his closet! Goodness." Lila opened her door, grabbed her cell phone and walked back in the direction of the cafe. She glanced down at the screen to see she had two missed calls. At flipping her phone up, she groaned when she realized that those two missed calls were from Gore.

Sighing, she walked inside the cafe once again, leaving the questions of armadillos in the closets and her secret engagement to Zac Efron behind. 


End file.
